


Leopard's Scourge

by Ospreyeagle



Series: Animal Warriors Universe [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyeagle/pseuds/Ospreyeagle
Summary: **Alternate universe** I always thought I was different than the others, and no wonder, I can hear the thoughts of Animals, as if I was speaking to them. Now Team Grubbers are after the animals. What am I supposed to do?





	Leopard's Scourge

Chapter 1

**Leopard’s POV**

_The sun shone brightly into my face_. Groaning, I sat up and looked out of the hole of my sleeping bag. Snow piled around me, though it didn’t matter. I was completely wrapped up in a thick sleeping bag anyway.

Beside my bag was a large pile of logs, used to cook any food I might be able to gather. Though in the dead of winter, it was hard to find food. If I could get a hold of a robotic mouse, I would eat it.

The robotic mice are robots that contain synthetic meat in them. The synthetic meat contains all the protein a chicken nugget might contain. They were first produced in a lab, from proteins found in chicken muscles. The cells divide until a sheet of synthetic meat forms. They’re eventually stuffed into a small robot that resembles a mouse. The process is hard to explain, but I suspect it’s something similar to what was described.

I unzipped my sleeping bag and crawled out. The air was chilly, but at least it wasn’t snowing or windy. A robotic mouse happened to scuttle past me! I had to catch it before it got away!

I narrowed my eyes and concentrated.  _I know I love animals, but I do need protein…_  I thought. It scuttled closer…

I immediately pounced on it, though it didn’t really matter, as most of them “let” predators catch them.

I grabbed some matches from my pocket and gathered up some of the logs and started a fire. I grabbed a pot that I kept with me and put it over the fire. I put the robotic mouse into the pot. It immediately started to cook, which smelled really good!

The smell of the cooking mouse seemed to have attracted a lynx. “Shoo!” I yelled. The lynx cowered and immediately ran away. The mouse was done eventually, so I ate it quickly before other animals came and wanted to steal it.

Although I finished it, I wasn’t satisfied. I needed more food, but it was hard to find food on a mountain.  _I need to get to town, but my uncle Benson might find me… I need to go home too…_

I sighed and started to gather up my things. I was tired of having to hide from my uncle. It was about time I was assertive and go back home. However, as I was gathering my things, I heard a loud bellowing noise, that I had heard before!

“That’s that noise again!” I immediately stood up. I heard it again! It sounded like a Moose in rut, or what is something else, perhaps?

Just as I was about to go and investigate, a large creature came billowing out of the snow. Snow flew everywhere as the creature ran. It was running so fast that the snow hit me and caused me to fall over backwards. My head hit a hard spot on the ground, nearly knocking me out.

I could hear the voice of the creature as it ran past…

_Help me. I’m being chased by humans…_ its voice was drowned out by fear.

_Humans?_ I thought. I didn’t think there were many humans up here on the mountain.


End file.
